parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Doki's Life
Cast: *Flik - Doki *Princess Atta - Pumpkin (Palace Pets) *Dot - June (Little Einsteins) *The Queen - Stephanie (Lazy Town) *Alphie - Pluto (Disney) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Leo and Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Mr. Soil - Sportacus (Lazy Town) *Dr. Flora - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Thorny - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Cornelius - Goofy (Disney) *Hopper - Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) *Molt - Titan (Megamind) *Thumper - Taz (Looney Tunes) *Axel - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Loco - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) *P.T. Flea - Rafael (Rio) *Francis - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Slim - Hercules *Heimlich - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Dim - Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command) *Gypsy - Jewel (Rio) *Manny - Blu (Rio) *Rosie - Fa Mulan (Mulan) *Tuck & Roll - Pedro and Nico (Rio) *Fly Brothers - Napoleon and Lafayatte (The Aristocats) *Thud - Reggie (Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) *The Bird - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Ants Various Characters *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - TJ Detweiler (Recess) *Ant that gets tired - Wreck-It Ralph *Grasshoppers - Various Human Villains *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) and Ken (Bee Movie) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kids *Flies at Circus - Various Creatures and Cartoons *Baby Maggots - Tommy and Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Drumming Tarantula - Scoop (Bob the Builder) *Circus Fireflies - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Mushu (Mulan) Frank (Hotel Transylvania) and Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Harry and Bug Friend - Victor and Kevin (Thomas and Friends) *Cricket with Kid Pull My Wings Off Sign - Boog (Open Season) *Mime Bug - Chicken Joe (Surf's Up) *Cockroach Waitress - Duck (Skunk Fu; I can share her with Joe Yaroch) *Mosquito Waitress - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Slick - Manny (Ice Age) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Vinne (Littlest Pet Shop) *Drunk Mosquito - Scooter (The Muppets) *Baby Birds - Themselves *Woody (in Outtakes) - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) Chapters: *A Doki's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *A Doki's Life Part 2 - Princess Pumpkin Gets Stressed Out *A Doki's Life Part 3 - Doki's Invention *A Doki's Life Part 4 - June Meets Doki *A Doki's Life Part 5 - Doki Looses the Food *A Doki's Life Part 6 - The Robbie Rotten's gang! *A Doki's Life Part 7 - June Meets Taz *A Doki's Life Part 8 - Doki's Trial *A Doki's Life Part 9 - Doki Goes for Help *A Doki's Life Part 10 - Rafael's Circus *A Doki's Life Part 11 - Rafael Gets Burnt *A Doki's Life Part 12 - City Lights *A Doki's Life Part 13 - Doki Tries to Find Warriors *A Doki's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *A Doki's Life Part 15 - Doki's Flight Home *A Doki's Life Part 16 - Doki is Back *A Doki's Life Part 17 - Celebration *A Doki's Life Part 18 - "Circus Cartoons!?" *A Doki's Life Part 19 - A Cat! *A Doki's Life Part 20 - Pumpkin Apologizes to Doki *A Doki's Life Part 21 - Doki Has A Plan *A Doki's Life Part 22 - Building The Bird *A Doki's Life Part 23 - Robbie Rotten's Gang Hideout *A Doki's Life Part 24 - Robbie Rotten's gang Go Back to the Island *A Doki's Life Part 25 - The Party *A Doki's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *A Doki's Life Part 27 - Robbie Rotten's gang Go Back to the Island *A Doki's Life Part 28 - June Runs For Her Life *A Doki's Life Part 29 - June Begs Doki To Come Back *A Doki's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *A Doki's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *A Doki's Life Part 32 - Doki To The Rescue *A Doki's Life Part 33 - Rafael Burns The Bird *A Doki's Life Part 34 - The Cartoon Villan's Band Together *A Doki's Life Part 35 - The Fight *A Doki's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Robbie Rotten's Demise *A Doki's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *A Doki's Life Part 38 - End Credits Movie Used: *A Bug's Life (1998) Clips Movies and TV Show Used: *Doki (2013) *Palace Pets (2015-2017) *Little Einsteins (2005-2010) *Lazy Town (2004-2014) *Runaway Brain (1995) *Mickey Mouse Works (2000-01) *House of Mouse (2001-2003) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Mickey Mouse ClubHouse (2006-2017) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Mickey Mouse Shorts *Have a Laugh! (TV Shorts) *Megamind (2010) *Looney Tunes (TV Shorts) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) *Tazmania (1991-1995) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back In Action (2003) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *The Boss Baby (2017) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Hercules (1997) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventures Begins (2000) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2004) *The Aristocats (1970) *Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures (2001) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) *and more Gallery: 1418657195-large-popup-doki-doki.jpg|Doki as Flik Palace pets pumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin as Princess Atta June.jpg|June as Dot LazyTown stephanie.png|Stephanie as The Queen Pluto in House of Mouse.jpg|Pluto as Alphie Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo Picture 165-0.jpg|and Quincy as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Sportacus-mainimage.jpg|Sportacus as Mr. Soil Minnie Mouse (Classic).jpg|Minnie Mouse as Dr. Flora Mickey Mouse in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Thorny Goofy in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Cornelius RobbieRotten 1600x1200.jpg|Robbie Rotten as Hopper Megamind 2010.720p.BrRip.x264.YIFY.mp4 003646225.jpg|Titan as Molt Tasmanian devil looney tunes show.png|Taz as Thumper Balthazar-bratt-despicable-me-3-1 38.jpg|Balthazar Bratt Francis E Francis (2).png|and Francis E. Francis as Axel and Loco Rafael.PNG.png|Rafael as P.T. Flea Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Francis Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4273.jpg|Hercules as Slim Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 4.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Heimlich Booster Munchapper in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Booster Munchapper as Dim Jewel.PNG|Jewel as Gypsy Blu2.png|Blu as Manny Mulan2 149.png|Fa Mulan as Rosie Nico and Pedro.jpg|Nico and Pedro as Tuck and Roll Category:Hart JuniorTHX Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof Category:A Bug's Life spoofs